A Court Of Heirs and Enemies
by FAnficcers
Summary: Be nice please, this is our first nice please, this is our first story. Helion finds out that Lucien is his son. But the knowledge falls into the wrong hands, and it became a much bigger drama than Rhysand and Feyre expected. Now, someone's life could be in danger, and the courts could be brought back to war. This is set after ACOWAR
1. The Convention

Feyre POV

I woke up to the light shining through the curtains, basking the room with a yellow light. The winter birds were chirping in the trees. I turned over, accidentally bumping into Rhysand, and he fell off the bed and into the carpet below.

"Ouch, stupid bed, not big enough for me and my mate" Rhys muttered as he rubbed his sore backside. He mumbled something about fixing it later. I sniggered. Rhys got up and stumbled out of their room. I reached for his arm, but he lifted it to scratch his head.

"Rhys-" My sentence was stopped short by…

"RHYSAND!" Cassian bellowed from down the hall. "Quit bothering me and my mate! I know you think you're pretty, but Gee-Whiz." I ran out the room. Rhys couldn't find anything to hide behind, so he just stood there with a sheepish look on his face. Nesta and Cassian were eating breakfast in the lounge just down the stairs, and Cassian's face was red in anger. Nesta looked down at her eggs.

"at least he looks better than you." Nesta mumbled under her breath. I wondered if she forgot how good Fae hearing was, because even I could hear her. Cassian whirled to face Nesta.

"How dare y-"

"I was joking I swear!" Nesta said, holding her hands up in surrender. This time Rhys sniggered. I couldn't believe it. He was still standing there.

"get the hell back upstairs!" I yelled. "How are you _still_ standing here!?" He turned to run upstairs, but Lucien opened his door.

"What is all the noise about?" He looked at Rhys. "Never-mind" He grumbled. Lucien shut his door, and I heard the lock click. I sighed, for all his ingenious scheming, he could be such an idiot.

"sorry guys. You can finish your breakfast in peace now… I think." I told them. Nesta stood up angrily.

"Now my appetite is ruined." she stormed down the corridor on the other side of the room. Cassian chase after her, trying to get her to come back.

Rhys looked at me sheepishly, before we both heard the tell-tale signs of Mor entering the apartment, and looked at each other in alarm. "Oh shit." he mumbled, before rushing to the wardrobe to change. Rhys ended up with some purple jeans and a pink shirt. It's safe to say he looked horrible. After apologizing to Cassian for my mate's idiocy, I followed Rhys back to our room.

Mor entered our room, throwing the door open in a flamboyant manner, as she paraded into the room. As soon as she saw Rhys, she burst into laughter with Cassian and Nesta in tow. "What are you wearing?" She asked him, still chuckling.

"I thought I threw those away" I muttered darkly. "I put them in the trash two days ago." For the first time, I saw Rhys' face turn bright red.

"I may have taken them out of the bin" He mumbled. Rhys started stripping. "Wait for us to get out of the room you pig" Mor said as Nesta decided to walk out of the room with Cassian in tow.

When we were alone, Rhys let out a _sigh._

"That was an interesting way to start the day." I noted. He grumbled a string of rude words under his breath. I turned to the wardrobe and got out the gown I had chosen. Today was a big convention would be hosted. All the courts were coming to celebrate the downfall of Hybern. Rhys and I decided that we would be dropping our mask for good, and presenting ourselves the way we are. I slipped into my gown. It was a plain smoky dark blue. I had matching gloves, and some shimmering earrings. I sat down on the desk and opened the drawer. Inside was a clutter of pins, papers, and other bits and pieces. Rhys came up behind me, planting a kiss on my head.

"You look beautiful." he said softly. I turned, and I was very surprised. Rhys was wearing a dark blue coat with gold embroidered cuffs, and dark pants. Our clothes matched perfectly. I hugged him.

"You look wonderful too." I told him. "Gee thanks, I thought so too" He replied loftily, before I swatted him away with an annoyed look. He pouted at me, as I walked out of the room laughing. Everyone was gathered in the dining room. Rhys was staying behind to take care of business, so I summoned my own wings. After a small squabble of who flies with who, we flew straight out of the window, and to Rhy's more formal mansion on the other side of Velaris.

When we arrived, everything was being set up. Tables were being set, the live music was warming up, and people stood on ladders hanging the night court banner up. Mor came up to me, her red dress flowing elegantly behind her.

"We need you to greet guests, is that okay?" Mor was still nervously adjusting her hair and dress. I figured she must have been nervous about seeing Eris again. It's a long story, that I won't delve into now. I stood at the entrance, which was now decorated in beautiful painted colours, courtesy of the painters in (that place with all the artists, isn't it like umm the circle no centre or square or plaza). A Group of people appeared at the bottom of the stairs that lead up here. I couldn't really make out their faces from where I was but it seemed like the high lord and his mate from the Winter court. I was excited, Vivian is a really nice person, and we became good friends since that last meeting. From then on, the Day, Summer, dawn, and autumn court joined us. I chatted with them until people stopped arriving. I scanned the crowd for Tamlin, only because I wanted the chance to say thanks.

Tamlin arrived about a half an hour later. A few people jeered, and snarled at him, but the only emotion for him I could feel was sympathy. That was until he looked at me, with a decidedly ugly face and a sneer. Thinking about it, I really did need to say thank you for taking me in, and also for helping me find my mate. I weaved through groups of people to make my way to Tamlin, but when I got to where I thought he was standing, he wasn't there anymore. Never mind. Then, I saw Tarquin. He approached me with a smile.

"Hello." He said. "how fares the night court?"

"Actually really good, thanks for asking."

"I never understood why you loved the night court, but now I realise why you fell in love with it. This city is beautiful." he pointed out. "I have never been here in person, but I only ever heard rumours about an underground palace I suppose I shouldn't have assumed."

"Just you wait until the sun sets, and then you'll see the true marvels of the night court."

"I thought I was looking at one right now." he said softly. Rhys came up behind him and chuckled.

"Oh Tarquin, when will you learn that Feyre is my _mate_. Which means she is probably not interested."

"I was merely complimenting her Rhysand." Tarquin said coolly. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's not worry about it. Today is to celebrate our victory, and we should be enjoying it."

Rhys scanned the crowd. He spotted Helion "Oh, I must talk to a guest, I will be back later. Feyre, you can join me when you want to." After that, he vanished into the crowd. His black daemai claws asked permission for him to enter my head. I took down my shields and he said "I'm going to tell Helion about his potential heir, can you make sure everyone stays away, especially Beron, who knows what he'll do to his wife when he hears about this.".

"Tarquin, will you accompany me to the food table?" I said steering him away from Rhys, and Helion, hoping to catch Beron on the way and distract him as well.


	2. Helion finds out

Rhys POV

"Helion, we need to talk" I said, shooting a look at my mate, and walking off with him. I led him through a maze of passageway until we entered a study with a small desk. "Make yourself comfortable Helion, we might be here a while." I told him. I really didn't want to tell him like this, but I had to, otherwise he might find out in a much more dangerous way.

"What are you planning Rhysand? You better not threaten me."

"Quite the opposite my friend, for you might be at my throat in a minute." I told him calmly. I made my face neutral. "Do you know Lucien?" I decided to start there.

"Yes, nice young man I suppose, it's a shame he used to work for Tamlin."

" Indeed." I mumbled. " and do you know Beron's wife?" I said, looking him in the eye.

" what the hell?" he started, but then paused before finishing his sentence. He looked as if he was thinking, and then a look of realisation passed over his face. "Lucien." he breathed. "he's m-my son."

"Yes. I'm sorry that I was the one to tell you this, but you had to know before something bad happened." I patted his shoulder, which was a very new move for me.

" He… Is my heir then."

"Yes." I said quietly. I didn't want to get on his bad side. " I should go. You are welcome to stay here, or in a private bedroom, wherever, just don't be too heartbroken if he doesn't come around straight away. " I said. I hoped this wouldn't become some big fiasco. Helion looked at his hands.

" what have I done." he muttered. He looked at me. " should I tell Lucien?" I looked at him with pity, "Do what you think is right, but lucien has a fiery temper, be careful" I left him there, an shut the door. And went to look for Feyre. I spotted her, talking with Beron, looking really uncomfortable. One of his sons whispered in his ear, and he excused himself. I darted over before someone else could approach her.

" seems you're quite the celebrity." I smiled, and kissed her check. Her smile lit up the room.

"How was Helion?" she studied my face looking for answers. The way her eyes searched my face, it felt like she was looking right into me. She probably was.

" come, let's enjoy ourselves. No more wars right? We should be happy!" We linked arms, and dove into the party.

Helions POV

After Rhys had suggested I was Lucien's father, I just couldn't breathe anymore. It made perfect sense, we both shared the same nose and smile, and he always stood out from his brothers, in a way I could never put my finger on… until now. For the first time in my life since becoming High Lord, or being under Amarantha's rule I felt hopeless. I had absolutely no idea what to do. And Lydia! I still loved her, but I knew I could never be with her. If anyone found out, that snake- Beron, would do unthinkable things to her. I sighed. I stood up and left the study. The comforting smell of books disappearing. I needed to ask Lydia if he was my son, but I had no idea how I was going to get her away from that conniving snake long enough. I decided I would just need to rest. I saw Feyre, and made my way over. We exchanged formalities, and I then told her that I must go back to the Day Court to rest. She told me that she hoped that I would feel better soon, and wished me well. I had always liked Feyre, not as an interest, but more because she was a nice person. She and Rhys had never failed to surprise me every so often. I motioned to my court, and we filed out the door. I looked back, to see Beron at the door. He smiled at me. But it wasn't a friendly smile, it was more of a _I-will-hunt-you-down-and-kill-you_ sort of smile. I sighed. He never learned did he?

Lucien's POV

I sat at the small mahogany desk in my room. I looked over papers, extremely bored. While reading, I began doodling. I drew a bird, a fox, and a sun. I checked the clock on the wall. The convention would be in full swing right now. I had decided not go, convention like these weren't really my thing. I also would rather not have to socialize right now. Before I could do anything, i heard a knock on my door. Elain's head peeked through the crack in the door.

"Are you busy? Can I come in?" she asked.

" Oh, of course, come in, not really busy anyways." She came in and plopped on the bed.

" why aren't you at the convention?" She asked, studying my face.

"They aren't really my thing, and for some reason, I just don't feel like socializing today."

"Oh," Elain said, "nevermind then." there was disappointment in her voice.

"What were you going to ask?" I said.

" I was going to see if you would come to the convention with me." She replied.

"Wait, I'll come, I just need to get changed" I jumped up from the desk, rattling the things on top of it. She giggled.

"I'll meet you downstairs." she said, closing the door behind her as she left. I started looking through my closet and mentally groaned, at the dire situation I had just put myself in. I found a shirt at the back of the closet. I had just sort of appeared there. I didn't recognize it, but it looked good, so I tried it on. Fit like a glove. Looking down at myself now, my pants didn't look shabby when they were with the nice shirt. I ran downstairs, to find Elain waiting for me. She was wearing a beautiful lavender gown. She took my breath away. When she walked towards me, I realised my mouth was hanging open. I quickly shut it.

"You look wonderful." I told her.

"So do you." she replied. She slipped her hand in mine, and we left the town house. We both then realised that neither of us could fly, so we strolled through Velaris, gazing at the stars that were beginning to show. When we finally got to the hall, We saw Helion and his court leave.

" Uh oh," I said. " I hope nothing happened while we were still at the townhouse." I said. Elain nodded in agreement. As we entered, I was surprised to see people actually enjoying themselves. Normally when all the courts gathered, it was very tense. I spotted Tarquin and Thesan chatting, and I saw Rhysand approach Beron. He looked over and saw me and Elain. He was scowling at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead 100 times over.

"How about some food? Elain asked changing the subject. She clearly saw the look that Beron gave me," I haven't eaten anything since this morning." I agreed, and we weaved our way through clumps of people, saying hello to some along the way. We reached the food table, and Elain piled her plate high. I only took a small bit of food. She noticed and grabbed my plate, piling food onto that too. I didn't argue. I was happy she was recovering and eating well. On my plate, I noticed that she picked my favourite foods. Our eyes met, and she beamed at me. I smiled back. I knew I couldn't pressure her about the mate thing, but she was just wonderful, and just wanted her to be happy. These past few months have been a nightmare for her with the cauldron thing, and then her fiance dumping her. I didn't want to add to the pressure.


End file.
